


Just An Average Day in the Trancy Manor (or, Alois gets his period.)

by shymin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois has Issues, Gen, and apparently so do I, rated T for weirdness, this is total crack ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what did i just write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Average Day in the Trancy Manor (or, Alois gets his period.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a post I saw on tumblr, and it is not to be taken seriously in any way.
> 
> Ladies and gents, the moment you've all been waiting for. He finally got it.

Alois Trancy could not get to sleep.

He's been lying awake for hours in his bed, the trees outside casting shadows through the windows and into the room. (If he stared at them long enough, they began to look like faces, Alois noted.)

He was hungry and miserable and kind of had to go to the bathroom, and Claude was (probably) asleep on the second floor.

Alois pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes and glaring in the general direction of the door. 

He listened again -- just in case Claude did happen to be just outside his door waiting for him to get up -- only to have his stomach break the silence with a grumble.

Food. He needed food.

He put on his slippers (in case of spiders on the floor -- Claude refused to kill them. It was ridiculous, really; he'd had nightmares of the dreaded things crawling up his legs) and shuffled out the door. 

He reached the end of the hallway before realizing he had no idea where the kitchen was.

He turned back around.  
Bathroom it is, then.

Alois turned on the light, closed the door behind him, and stopped.

His nightgown was...was...  
DRIPPING BLOOD!

Alois began to tremble in fear. He could feel the blood dripping from between his legs now, too...had he been stabbed in his sleep? Had somebody castrated him?!

Wiping tears of fright from his eyes (and not understanding the truth behind the oozing red liquid), Alois Trancy lay down on his bathroom floor and waited to die.


End file.
